


Lost in You

by lovebashed



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut without much of a plot. Mikey and Alicia spend an afternoon alone at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Mikey finds Alicia in the living room. She's sprawled out on the couch in her sweatpants and Mikey's old band shirt (the Anthrax one with holes in the armpits and the hem). There's a bag of Doritos on her belly and her arm hangs over the edge of the couch, fingers reaching down and digging into the neck of Bunny's tiny hoodie.

She lifts her head up a little when Mikey steps on Puddles' rubber toy (it's pink and shaped like a cat, and it squeaks loudly, startling her). Mikey stumbles, hitting his toe on the leg of the coffee table, then curling his toes into the carpet, letting out an unflattering whine.

Alicia snorts, shaking her head. "Graceful as always." 

"Shut up," Mikey mutters, navigating his way through various pet accessories and empty cans of Coke Zero to the other side of the couch, slumping down by Alicia's feet. She digs her toes into Mikey's side, under his t-shirt -- fucking cold, he thinks, scowling at her. She wiggles her toes against Mikey's skin until he grabs her ankles and starts warming her feet with his hands.

"Should wear socks like the rest of us," he complains, pushing her toes up and down, cracking her big toe in the process. She shrugs, getting a glint in her eye.

"But then what would I do with you?" She asks with a lazy smirk, pushing her hand into the bag and stuffing her mouth with a handful of Doritos. "I'd have no use for you anymore."

"Hey!" Mikey says. He's kind of offended. "I'm good at other things too." He pushes her feet out of his lap -- they're warm now, his hands having absorbed all of her cold -- and crams his icy fingers into his armpits, trying to warm them up.

"Mmm," she hums, licking her fingers clean. She's only half listening to him, most of her interest being directed at Dr Phil on TV. She's fucking crazy about these kinds of shows.

"Hey," Mikey says, shaking her leg until she looks at him.

"Uh huh," she agrees.

Bunny rolls onto her back, begging for belly rubs.

"So good," Alicia says, scratching behind Bunny's ear, eyes still on Dr Phil. He's saying something about bad marriages, divorces and abusive husbands, mistrustful wives, and Mikey thinks, _we're fucking perfect. We work, motherfuckers!_ He reaches for the remote control, turning off the TV while ignoring his wife's protests.

"Mikey, I was watching that," Alicia complains, kicking Mikey on the upper arm. She's strong as fuck and Mikey's arm stings like a bitch.

"Ow," Mikey says with a pout, grabbing Alicia's ankles again. "We should send you to that show. Abusing your poor man. I've got bruises to show... I might even get a lollipop out of it."

Alicia huffs out a laugh, struggling halfheartedly. She gets one of her ankles free and presses her sole to Mikey's face, gently pushing his head back.

"Oof," Mikey grunts, capturing her leg and pulling himself up a little, sitting on his knees. 

"You and your fuckin' lollipops." She laughs again and the bag of chips jolts on her stomach.

"You and your fuckin' Dr Phil," Mikey replies as he spreads her legs for him. She gives him a look -- that look, the one that makes Mikey's stomach flip, just a little bit. He kisses her kneecap through the sweatpants and everything, just a small, soft press of his lips to her bone, and drops another on her thigh.

She smiles, stretching out her back like a cat. The Doritos slide down her stomach and hit Bunny on the head. Bunny lets out an angry hiss and runs out of the room.

"Whoops," she says, craning her neck to look over the couch. "Sorry, baby!" She calls after her, and turns to Mikey, giving him a look like it was his fault.

Mikey shrugs, pushing her shirt up and leaning down to nip her belly. She lets out a satisfied sigh, cupping the back of Mikey's head and scratching his scalp. He presses his tongue into her bellybutton while wiggling his fingers into the waistband of her pants, pulling them down her hips.

"We _work_ ," he murmurs against her hip before slipping his hand into her panties, thumb brushing over her clit. She lets out another sigh while gripping his hair.

Mikey works her with his fingers for a while, satisfied when she starts biting her bottom lip and whining quietly. He finally just pulls her damp panties down her legs, removing them and her sweats before pushing her legs apart. He braces his hands on her thighs, and licks a long line up her slit, smiling when she starts writhing on the couch.

It's a lovely afternoon. They're both home from tour and Mikey's turned off his cell phone -- no prank calls from Frankie for the entire day -- just planning on spending his day like a normal human being. No fans or interviews, just him and his lady, and their ridiculous cavalcade of pets, of course. Can't forget those.

"Mikey, come on" Alicia whines, legs trembling when Mikey starts licking her with more purpose. He hooks one of her legs over his shoulder and pushes two of his fingers into her. And jesus christ, she's just making these noises, twisting her fingers in his hair, and it's a little painful to him already, his dick pressing against the waistband of his boxers. So he brushes her clit with his thumb again, biting the inside of her thigh, and she comes like she always does: fucking hot and wet and beautiful.

She gulps air like she's been running, loosening her grip on Mikey's hair, petting his head before sliding her hand down her face, over her breasts and onto her naked belly.

"Upstairs?" she asks while Mikey brings her leg from his shoulder, and leans down to kiss her belly and the wrist resting there.

He gives her a stupid smile, and she takes his hand, pushing them both up and off the couch, starting to lead him there, practically dragging him until Mikey's legs stop tingling and start working again. Then it's him, dragging her.

She presses hungry kisses to his lips on the stairs, tasting like lip balm and Doritos, and Mikey stumbles over Snowball in his haste to get Alicia in the bedroom, thinking if maybe they should have just stayed on the couch the whole day.


End file.
